


Loss and Regrets

by lasairfhiona



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-20
Updated: 2011-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-18 10:28:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona





	Loss and Regrets

I admitted something that could end my career and hers. I just admitted I had feelings for her. Feelings I shouldn't be having. Not as her senior officer. But as I watch her hold him as he died. After she was the one who had to take the final killing shot. I know the feelings she's had for him ran deeper than those residual memories and feelings once belonging to Jolinar. She always said what she felt for the Tok'ra man she held were just that, left over from Jolinar, but I can see the truth she hid from herself. From Martouf. From all of them.

I'm sorry it had to be him. That it couldn't be Anise. That woman had always bugged me, there was so much that she didn't tell us when she should have. Martouf was a good man even if he was a Tok'ra and in some warped kind of way, I respected him, but I never said that out loud. That wasn't my style. Maybe I should have said it.

It's going to be hard on her. They were friends and whatever bit of Jolinar she carried in her bound them together as much as the friendship they formed apart from Jolinar. I'm not sure that I can help her, but then maybe I'm the only one who can help her. While I didn't pull the trigger I am the one who killed Charlie and I too held someone I loved while they died.


End file.
